oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Troll Stronghold
Details (Boostable) (43+ would be helpful but is not required) * 30 is recommended * 43 is recommended * Completion of Death Plateau quest |items= * Climbing boots or 12 coins to buy them (trade, then click "buy standard boots") Recommended Items: * Good food * Games necklace or combat bracelet (teleport to Warrior's Guild a short distance walk) * Prayer potion (two if your prayer is not very high). If wisely used (in combination with monk's robes/prayer holy symbol) one can complete this quest without food and only one prayer potion, with only 43 Prayer. * Ranged or Magic equipment to safespot Dad |kills= *Twig level 71 (optional) *Berry level 71 (optional) *Dad level 101 *Troll General level 113}} Walkthrough to the Troll Stronghold.]] *First, speak to Denulth where you started the Death Plateau quest. He will tell you that their plan of ambushing the trolls backfired; they were attacked and Dunstan's son, Godric, was kidnapped and taken to their stronghold. *Tell him that you would like to help. *After starting, go to Tenzing the Sherpa's house. *Buy climbing boots from him for 12 coins if you do not have them. *Climb over the stile to begin the journey up the mountain. *Follow the path until you see some rocks to the north. *Put your boots on and climb over them. *Then go east, climbing over the various rock piles that you encounter, and enter the arena. Fighting Dad This is where players meet a huge troll called Dad. He will say that nobody goes past without defeating him. He is level 101 and uses a giant log to hit with melee. He can hit over 250 and send players flying, stunning them temporarily. There is a safespot for Dad; enter the western end of the gate, and then let him speak, and stand right beside the gate on the northern end, where you can safely range or mage him or you can hide behind a troll spectator while ranging or maging. Also DO NOT exit back through the gate as you will find that Dad will have his life points fully replenished. Prayer can be used here, but it may be best if you save it for the level 113 later on, unless you have a prayer potion or plan on making a return trip. *When Dad is on low life points, he will ask you to spare his life. You cannot attack him from here on, but he may try to hit you still. After this players will be able to pass through the exit. *Enter the cave and go past the level 69 and 71 mountain trolls. Watch out since they are aggressive. *Exit the cave and you will be at a spiral mountain. *Level 68 thrower trolls will range players here as they walk past. To avoid severe damage turn Protect from Missiles on or if you have 43+ Agility climb the rocks using your climbing boots and go down the other side. *Do not climb the mountain, but make your way south west to reach a plateau full of aggressive mountain trolls similar to Death Plateau. *Run north and you will see a winding path that leads to an entrance to the Troll Stronghold. Troll Stronghold fortress *Inside are some more mountain trolls (levels 69 and 71). From the entrance, walk south until you see a door on the west wall. *Enter and go north to find Troll Generals (level 113). They wield huge granite knives and mauls, with which they can hit up to 420, though they are very inaccurate. If you are using melee without a halberd, use Protect from Melee, because they only use melee. For these, there IS a safespot that can be used if you are ranging, maging, or using a halberd. Various safespots #If you lure it south of his little cove, stand right where the torch is on the wall and it will be safe. #Another method would be to go and attack with a spell or ranged, and then run to a spot near the entrance, without leaving the chamber, they will stop following you. Attack them again, and they will stand there, without attacking. #A third technique would be to simply trap the general inside the curvings of his own cave. Freeing prisoners *Kill a General to get a prison key. *Go out the door and go to the north end of the stronghold. *Climb down the stairs, enter the locked door with the prison key and climb down again to reach the jail. You will see two sleeping prison guards called Twig and Berry. Both are level 71. *If you have level 30 Thieving, pickpocket both to get cell key 1 and cell key 2. If pickpocketing and you mess up, but do not want to fight, one cell door opens and closes and forms a safespot to stay until they stop attacking you. *They can also be safe-spotted like the generals, just attack, and then run to the corner. The best way is to go into the empty cell next to Eadgar and range/mage them. They will not attack, and you can easily kill them. You can also safe-spot by making sure one of the guards is in-between you and who you are attacking. If not, kill them for the keys. *Free both Eadgar and Godric, then exit the prison by going south to the secret exit. *Head south and climb over the rocks and return to Burthorpe or use the games necklace teleport. *Talk to Dunstan in the north-east part of city for your reward. Reward * One quest point * Two mysterious lamps that give 10,000 experience in any skill level 30 or above. * Access to Trollheim and the Troll Stronghold * Access to God Wars Dungeon with the requirement of 60 Strength or 60 Agility Music unlocked *Contest *Expedition *Sojourn Required for Completing *Desert Treasure *Devious Minds *Eadgar's Ruse *Troll Romance Trivia *If you had completed Troll Stronghold before the update, the game box displays a reminder upon login to collect experience lamps from Dunstan: **''Why not stop by Dunstan's house in Burthorpe? The smithy has a special reward for you.'' *On the day of the update in question, Dunstan's house got rather crowded on some worlds. This was because of the huge amount of players who had already finished this quest. *Twig and Berry were false names used by Leif and Barda in Emily Rodda's Deltora Quest. *You do not actually have to complete the quest to access God Wars Dungeon, you just have to reach the point to where you defeat Dad. *You can actually kill Dad with poison, but he will respawn as soon as you try to open a gate. If this happens you will have to fight him again. *After completing the quest, if you talk to Juna, your character will say, "...and, after I rescued Godric, Dunstan gave me two magic lamps as a reward!" *Strangely, the secret door at the end of the quest reads "Open Exit", as if it were a door.